zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
The time line Wind Waker and Twilight Princess happened in a different time line after the Adult World after the ending of OoT but if they did happen in the same time line Twilight would have been first by barely a generation or two and I can explain how/why that is(and this is based off facts the game gives people) When Wind Waker starts it says THE HERO OF TIME(Ocarina of times hero) and not the Hero of the ANCIENTS/TWILIGHT (which is Twilight Princess's Link) easily disproving the fact Twilight princess might have happened in the Wind waker time line. Another reason is the fact that In Wind Waker it has numerous ties to OoT from the stain glass under hyrule castle where the master sword is kept to the Forest haven inhabitants.The biggest one which is alittle of a grab bag UNLESS you really paid attention to story without skipping a line in wind waker or twilight princess, is that In Wind Waker's opening it says Ganon escaped from the "dark world" soon after the hero left and plunged hyrule into the sea by himself in his body BUT in Twilight Princess -Um, no. First, the WW legend is a terrible source. The legend doesn't even mention Hyrule by name. Even a century is too soon for WW after any game, because Link's grandma's grandparents would have witnessed the flood and thus know what happened to the legendary kingdom. So she would know. Considering how big a deal the Hero legend is supposed to be, there is no way that she wouldn't mention the name Hyrule to Link. But no one in the Great Sea has even heard of Hyrule, except for the old relics like the Deku Tree or the King. WW also can't take place before any other game that takes place in Hyrule, because the landmarks are the same. Lake Hylia in the south, Death Mountain to the northeast, the desert to the west. Even if the landmarks survived being flooded for centuries and then draining, their names would be completely different. The people of the Great Sea don't speak old Hylian. They'd have no reason to use the exact same names. -Also, remember that WW Link is the "Hero of Time reborn" until the King declares him the "Hero of Wind." The Hero of Time was the first Hero, which makes him worthy of note. Ergo, it's easier to refer to him as "Hero of Time reborn" rather than listing all the other Heroes who've preceded him. Ganondorf himself only uses "Hero of Time" because that's the OoT era legend. He never spends enough time talking to the other Heroes to learn their proper titles, and thus wouldn't know them. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *SPOILER WARNING* During the cut scene where your talking with the sages and they tell you how Ganon ALMOST escaped and killed a sage. They sealed him in the twilight world again until he escaped in Zant's body.*SPOILER END* Then theirs the biggest gap in zelda universe that's an undeniable void in zelda *SPOILER WARNING* Ganon Died at the end of twilight princess he LOST the triforce (if visibly disappeared from his hand) and he DIED because like zant said "I'm alive as long as my master is" and that next snap dosen't symbolize life*SPOILER END* their I think I explained that well enough-67.180.225.161 03:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) -The Triforce disappearing means nothing, because in OoT the Triforce mark doesn't glow until Zelda points it out. Unless you seriously believe that Link never once took off his gloves, or saw the mark on his hand and didn't ever think to ask Sheik about it. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute. First of all, Ganon pretty much ALWAYS dies. I know in Oot he's sealed away, but of course Ganon apparently is taken out of the void in TP and WW. Anyway, -It doesn't matter if Ganon dies, even if it's a permanent death. FSA gives us a second Ganondorf, who becomes Ganon only after finding and claiming Ganon's trident. So it's not like Mario, where there's only ever one Koopa King. If Ganon really dies, someone else can step up to take up the not-so-good fight. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I think Wind Waker is situated at the latest possible point in the time line. Each island is the top of a mountain in Hyrule, right? That means all of Hyrule is underwater, which also means hyrule has come to an end. At the end of the game, Link goes on to live on his own life ON THE MOUNTAIN TOPS OF HYRULE. All the other games except majoras mask take place in hyrule, not on the apparently flooded hyrule, it's only remnants being mountain tops. -Well, the Oracles duology actually takes place in Holodrum and Labrynna, but Link is sent by the reassembled Triforce from Hyrule, so I suppose that still counts.-- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Majora's mask is a land that's far away from hyrule, but in WW Termina's also probably flooded as well.Extremofire 16:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) -MM was in another realm, like Twilight or the Dark World. I mean, there's that whole deal with the moon falling down. You'd think something like that would make it into legend, but since it hasn't Hyrule apparently either sees so many apocalypses that the moon falling is no biggie or the Hyrulian moon never fell. It would also explain the time loop caused by the Song of Time, which only goes back to the 1st day, when Link entered Termina, and never happened back in Hyrule. Different realms have different rules (Twilight ghosts and bunny!Link). Besides, Link starts out in the Lost Woods, and winds up in the middle of Clock Town. There's definitely some sort of portal work going on here, because Link doesn't spend nearly enough time in the forest to completely leave behind Hyrule like that, especially since the Skull Kid has met Kokiri (implied to be Saria). Of course, there's also the whole deal with practically everyone in OoT having a counterpart in WW. Yes, that's just EAD not wanting to make new character models, but Aonuma justified it as being in an alternate dimension. Granted, developer quotes generally mean nothing in universe, but in this case the evidence backs him up. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) -Mithril: I think of Wind Waker like this (dont know if its true): Because link never visited Termina, he never defeated Majora, so I think Majora must be the evil that flooded Hyrule, because Link got out Termina , so why can't Majora do that when he was never defeated by Link? -well... I THINK!!!! that maybe there was something we missed they missed that will be put in the next game, such as say, a scholar that will tell you about the history, maybe they'll connect twilight and wind waker, that would be nice. so if any developers ever look at this stuff heres my idea: oot was oot, tp was lets say 50 years after oot, and then the next zelda that is the connection, with it ending in the flooding, and i would hope that medli and moe (or what ever that onions name was) should be turned back in time (hey they did it in oot) and sent to the future (idk what i'm going at now lol...) and they chuck norris was never born (thats right i don't like chuck, hate me) michael jackson didn't die (oh yeah) and i'll probably stop now...--Fooster (talk) 22:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) (but first!) then comes the wind waker, and some horrible history between link (oot) and link's(ww) grandmother.it would explain links(ww) awesomeness Other Um... could someone fix the link to the Wind Waker? 'S kinda important; I'm not sure how though... Aeronflux 17:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Aeronflux 17:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Should I work on getting details on the islands, such as towers, enemies, barrels and hazzards, and the characteristics of the water? (That means if the water is perfectly even, I would write that, and if the water was bumby, and upset and swerving me up and down beyond crazy, I would write that.) If so, we would need an info box. Learner4 18:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) question how do you pronunce celda? Oni Dark Link 20:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) WW geography My personal theory of the geography in wind waker is that it could be similar to OoT. How? Dragon roost island=Death mountain, Windfall=kakariko village (most likely not. And so on... Year of release The game was released in 2002 in Japan, but 2003 in the rest of the world. So technically, 2002 was when it was released, but only in Japan, and since most--if not all--of us wiki users live outside of Japan, it's 2003 for us. Mysterious Destiny (talk) 17:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Link's Age *In this game they dress their kids up as OoT Link at the age of twelve for tradition, would that mean we now know Link's age young and old? If so, that means Young Link in OoT-MM is twelve and Adult Link is nineteen because he goes seven years in the future, do the math! And if that's true all of the "Links" would probably be that age.--Game-fanatic (talk) 02:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *Well, should we put it on a trivia somewhere?--Game-fanatic (talk) 03:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, but I still think it's a good theory, right?--Game-fanatic (talk) 03:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) wind waker happened a long time after ocerina of time (longer then a hundred years which miyamoto states). The people forget that hyrule ever even exsisited. how do you expect them to remember trivial details like link's age. there was no one following link around taking record of every thing he did and he only really whould of become famous after he defeated ganondorf by the time he was an adult (or if you believe wind waker follows the child timeline then the legend at the start was explaining a different link) and he dissapeard shortly after and being the quite quite link whouldnt of told anyone his age or what age he was when he first set out. we cant know end of story. Oni Link 20:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Second Quest well the game does say tell you to save on an empty file at least my one does. Oni Link 18:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) In brawl it states that link is 12 years of age Just a quick question, in OoT is kakariko village on a mountain?--Debutante mila (talk) 23:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Mountain tops If the godesses told everyone to head to the mountains wouldn't that mean every one in ww is a decendant to someone in OoT. What happened to the sheika are they the rival gang of pirates in ww that compete with tetra.--Debutante mila (talk) 23:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Box art That gold box IS north american, however, there are two north american boxes, one that looks like the european one, and that is the players choice edition. The European one is brown and has always been brown -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) We should clarify that in the article and get the third image unless its exactly the same. Oni Link 22:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I have the Player's Choice which looks exactly like the European one, which is why I was confused. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 22:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have the brown one but I am positive i got it at launch. A Link to the Present (talk) :Maybe I should elaborate more on this... The article says that the brown one came out a year after launch, but I know for sure I got mine at launch, and it is brown. A Link to the Present (talk) ::Well, are you located in Europe or North America? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I am in North America. A Link to the Present (talk) ::I'm not sure when I got mine. But I know it was a bit after launch. I rented it from block buster first, don't remember what box art it had. The brown one (in North America) is the player's choice one, so it did come out after launch. Do you know if there's anyway you could take a picture of it? Cause there could be a very slight chance that you have the PAL version, but it's very slight. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, It has an ESRB rating, and they don't do that in PAL as far as I am concerned. The box doesn't say anything about player's choice either. A Link to the Present (talk) ::You have the same version of the game as I do. Doesn't say anything about player's choice, but the places I've checked all say the brown one is player's choice. >.< That part always confuses me. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Where does this go? Its in the article already he's asking if theres a better place to integrate it Oni Link 21:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know that. I checked the article before commenting. What I meant was to integrate it into the main part of the article, like the gameplay section, or remove it entirely since it is basically trivia. --'DekuStick' '' '' 00:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::The rupee and magic meter things are kind of trivial. We don't note every game that is the first or last so far to do something, unless it's really significant like the first 3D game or the first to use a major game mechanic. As far as last games, unless there is a particular reason to suspect that something was intentionally dumped from the series permanently (I doubt WW is the last we'll see of the magic meter), then I don't see why it's relevant. TP was the last game with Ganondorf, ST was the last game with Gorons, but no one cares, they will obviously be back eventually. The boss title thing is interesting, but I wouldn't know where to put it. The generic boss page might work.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Allusions and References That Don't Belong? Am I the only one who thinks that some of the "Allusions and References" section is out of place? The main one that I think we don't need is Wizard of Oz. I don't think WW and Oz both having inclement weather and Grandmas at some point is a reference. The rest of that section is very generic storyline themes that recur throughout a huge number of fictional works.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Game Order I thought the game order was Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, then ST. -Toon Link Fan :It is. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the whole port/remake thing Even though Nintendo claims that Wind Waker HD is a remake, it isn't. It's just a port with some added features and graphics upscaled to 1080p. They essentially did the same thing that Konami, Capcom, Sony, etc. have been doing with many of their PS2 games, porting them to PS3 with graphics upscaled to HD, and adding widescreen support and a few bonus features. I own both versions of Wind Waker, it's my favorite game ever, and even though WWHD is arguably the better version, it's not a remake like what Nintendo says. Mysterious Destiny (talk) 17:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Orb drops The only one I can think of is something that has orb in the name like Prize Orb; I've been wondering about it myself --Kaidus (talk) 19:23, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Prize Orb would work Oni Link 03:36, September 8, 2016 (UTC)